<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Shadow Stands Still by Bibspips98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389596">My Shadow Stands Still</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibspips98/pseuds/Bibspips98'>Bibspips98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Character Death, Character Undeath, Death Eaters, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Good Death Eaters, Hogwarts, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Slow Romance, Some Humor, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Yule Ball (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibspips98/pseuds/Bibspips98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan is the daughter of the missing sibling of Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. Agrona Lestrange. She was cast out of the Lestrange family for marrying a muggle.<br/>Since her disappearance, she was never seen again.<br/>However, her daughter was born a Witch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Susan Lestrange since her first year is believed to be the daughter of the late Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix's brother in law. In an attempt to protect her real family. Agrona taught Susan from an early age Occlumency and Llegimency.<br/>She grew up with stories of the war, the pure-blooded families, and how her Mother had been shut out for loving her Father. <br/>As an attempt to protect her family and provide Susan everything she needed, Agrona buried inside her daughter's memories where and how to find her and her family, obliviated herself and the rest of her family of the memory of Susan.<br/>Severus Snape, secured their memories in a safe at Gringotts, until Susan finished her Hogwarts journey and could return to her original family. In the meanwhile, as she would attend Hogwarts, she would be taken in by the Malfoys, for Narcissa was the closest to Bellatrix who could take care of the girl. However, no one but Snape and Susan knew both her Father and Brother were muggles. <br/>Susan has spent her four first years at Hogwarts lying, allowing herself to be accepted among the Malfoy's.<br/>She made Slytherin, alongside Draco. At the beginning children from other houses avoided her, due to her last name. However by year four, she is known as the nice Slytherin, her peers had come to learn she was a polite, nice girl.</p><p>-This story starts in the summer before the beginning of Harry's and Susan's fourth year at Hogwarts<br/>Hope you guys like it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">It was the fourth year Harry had been living and thriving in the magic world he had come to love. The Weasleys had invited him and Hermione to the Quidditch World Cup. So, they made their way to the red-haired family's residence, as they arrived, the plans to travel to the Quidditch world cup were made and the friends caught each other up on their summer's adventures.</p><p class="western">They arrived by Portkey, Mr.Weasley's co-worker and his son accompanied them, as they arrived they separated into two tents. The Weasley's organized themselves, the twins share a “room” so did Ginny and Hermione, and Harry and Ron.</p><p class="western">Later that day, they made their way to the match. The twins shouting in favour of Ireland, Harry and Ron for Bulgaria. The whole ecstatic crowd vibrated alongside them, the teens felt energized as they lost count of the amount of stairs they'd climbed.</p><p class="western">Suddenly, Harry stopped as three white blond-haired figures stopped in front of the group. It was Lucius Malfoy, his son Draco and his niece, Susan Lestrange. Even-thought the girl was merely his niece, they seemed father and daughter, the hair, as white and the eyes, as gray.</p><p class="western">However Harry and the Weasleys knew the girl had nothing to do with the Malfoys, and they even doubted she was truly a Lestrange. She, who had been nicknamed “The nice Slytherin” had a sweet smile on her face instead of a stern judging line across it.</p><p class="western">Harry smiled at the girl,</p><p class="western">“Hi, Susan!”</p><p class="western">“Hi, Harry! How was your summer? Good?” the girls smile caused two dimples to appear on her pale face, a feature none of them ever thought possible on a Slytherin.</p><p class="western">“Yes, yours?” The girl glanced quickly at her uncle who grunted in disapproval and chuckled,</p><p class="western">“It was bearable.”</p><p class="western">Once she finished her comment, Draco grabbed her hand tightly and told her to shut up as her Uncle ridiculed the Weasley's and their seatings. The girl released her hand and remained silent as she saw two tall red-haired boys approach, both were decorated with the Irish flag, which amused her, a smile emerged on her face,</p><p class="western">“Rooting for Ireland Weasley?” she asked, George, looked at her and winked,</p><p class="western">“Damn right I am! What about you, Nice Snake?” her right eyebrow arched in amusement with his nickname,</p><p class="western">“I'm obviously rooting for the Bulgarians. Is that not obvious by my lack of merchandise?” the twins chuckled, her snarky remark had earned her a tight grip around her wrist from her cousin. Susan ignored and proceeded with her conversation.</p><p class="western">“Where are you guys seated?” she asked, the tallest twin, George shrugged and pointed at what she guessed was their father,</p><p class="western">“He won't tell us.” With this Lucius let out a sarcastic chuckle,</p><p class="western">“Let's put it this way, if it rains, they will be the first to know,” Draco smirked and began bragging about their seats with the Minister, the girl rolled her eyes and interrupted Draco,</p><p class="western">“Well, at least you guys can experience the real feel of the Quidditch world cup. I on the other hand have to sit next to a boring old man... Also known as the Minister.” with her comment everyone except her uncle and cousin let out a laugh, she winked at Ginny and the white-haired wizards left.</p><p class="western">As Harry and his friends made their way to their seats, the twins teased the younger ones.</p><p class="western">“I didn't know you were friends with the Lestrange girl!” Ron commented with his friend as they ignored the teasing,</p><p class="western">“I'm not, but she's always nice to me.”</p><p class="western">“She is probably the only Slytherin who's never looked at me in disgust. Still, she's a Lestrange.” his friend said as he shrugged with the girls last name.</p><p class="western">“I don't think her last name has to define her, not necessarily. You saw how different she is from her weird pure blood snob family.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, I saw it. However, you need to agree on how much she looks like a Malfoy. It's creepy!” with this the two boys chuckled and the twins interfered,</p><p class="western">“She might look like a Malfoy, but the only good looking one!” George said with a chuckle, Ron looked at his brother, his face filled with horror,</p><p class="western">“Did you just say you fancy a Slytherin?”</p><p class="western">“No, idiot! I just said she looks good, which she does. You can't deny that.”</p><p class="western">“I guess she looks okay. Not at all my type.”</p><p class="western">“I don't think even your type would want you, so you shouldn't be picky!” the youngest Weasley said, Fred and George laughed as Ginny stared triunfiant at Ron,</p><p class="western">“What would you know of that Ginny?”</p><p class="western">“More than you, that's for sure.” As the two prepared themselves to begin squabbling Mr.Weasley intervened,</p><p class="western">“There, there kids. We've arrived! Let's enjoy the Game!”</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">After the Quidditch match ended they returned to their tent, and George and Fred celebrated their victory as Ron sulked in a corner, Ginny danced alongside her older Brother's. Suddenly Mr.Weasley enters the tent, his face filled with worry,</p><p class="western">“Kids! We need to leave! Run to the Portkey, All of you!!! Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility! GO!” They grabbed their stuff and left, as they exited the tent they saw people running in all directions, some screaming, others crying. A group of black-cloaked people walked among them chanting and torturing muggles and some wizards as they passed. Geroge grabbed Ginny's hand and ran, as fast as he could, fear-filled his heart, all he could think of was making sure all his siblings and friends got to the Portkey safely. As they ran, a man crashed against Ginny, causing her to let go of her Brother's hand and tumbling to the wet, mudie ground.</p><p class="western">Once Ginny realised what had happened she had lost her brother, in front of her was a blur of screaming people, tears threatened to fall as she screamed her Brother's name and no one came to her.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Susan and Draco sat inside their tent when the blond girl heard a loud a scream, they looked at each other and her eyebrows arched inquisitively,</p><p class="western">“Did you hear that?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, its was weird.”</p><p class="western">“I'm gonna go check it out.” The girl opened the tent's flap and saw people running, screaming, crying and a group of weird cloaked figures walking among them as they mumbled curse's. She felt a deep anger and whispered to herself sharply “Death Eaters...”. She turned in her heals quickly and looked at Draco sternly,</p><p class="western">“Get up! We must leave. Now.”</p><p class="western">“What? Why? I just sat down.”</p><p class="western">“GET UP NOW DRACO!” she raised her voice in anger, the boy understood something was wrong and did as she said, grabbed his and her jacket and they stepped out their tent. Draco's eyes widened,</p><p class="western">“Holy Shit.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah...” Susan grabbed his hand, and they stared at each other, “Together?” she whispered, he nodded softly, his face serious, in an attempt to mask his fear, “Always.”. The two ran, as fast as they could, ducking from hexes and curses. As Susan ran she could hear the loud thoughts of terrified minds. She attempted to block them out, but they were surrounded by too much fear, causing peoples thoughts to feel like screams to her. As she ran she closed her eyes in an attempt to close off all the scared thoughts and crys.</p><p class="western">As she ran, her eyes closed she heard a scream, that caused her to stop. Draco stopped alongside her, his face searching for Susan's reason for stopping. The blond girl listened closer to the scream she had heard and turned her head right, she saw the youngest Weasley, alone, lost, screaming for her Brother. She looked at her cousin,</p><p class="western">“Listen to me. You run! Run until there is only silence! You hear me?” his face went pale,</p><p class="western">“What about you?”</p><p class="western">“I'll be right behind you!” Draco sighed and nodded, Susan squeezed his hand, smiled and left on the oposite direction. She ran as fast as she could towards the girl. Suddenly she grabbed her and the two started running.</p><p class="western">Ginny screamed her brother's names, but she coulnd't see any of them, suddenly she feels someone dragging her, as they run she looks up, it was the Lestrange girl from before. The blond girl looked at her as they ran and Ginny heard in her mind “It's okay, we'll find your Brothers.” it was a sweet voice, however, it confused her how it was in her mind. Suddenly in front of them appeared on of the cloaked men, she felt the Slytherin girl pick her up and suddenly they where inside a tent, they could hear the commotion outside but they where covered.</p><p class="western">Ginny looked at the blond girl, she put a finger in front of her mouth and the voice in her mind sounded again, “Shhhh. We'll lay low for a while, okay?” the young girl nodded in silence, and Susan nodded with a smile.</p><p class="western">The ground where hours, before there had been a crowd of happy and festive people, had been destroyed, the commotion was over, the sight was grim and grey. Smoke filled the air, some people cried holding their passed loved ones. The Weasley's searched for Ginny, as they ran around yelling her name, George felt his heart tighten more and more.</p><p class="western">Suddenly, in the distance he sees a white blond-haired girl waving at him, next to her a shorter girl with bright red hair, he stares closely and his heart is filled with relief as his legs start running towards them. Once he is near the girl runs to him and they hug tightly.</p><p class="western">“Ginny! Thanks Goodness...” he whispers in relief, the girl smiles and kisses his cheek,</p><p class="western">“I'm fine! She helped me!” with this she points at the blond girl who smiled sweetly at the sight of them reunited. George puts Ginny down, holds her hand and approaches the Slytherin girl.</p><p class="western">“You went back to help my sister?”</p><p class="western">“Was I supposed to leave her all alone in the midst of that shitshow?”</p><p class="western">“I suppose not...” he looked at the girl standing in front of him, and she truly was pretty, and she had saved his sister. “Thank you!”</p><p class="western">“Don't mention it!” the girl smiled sweetly, “So you guys will be okay?”, distracted, George didn't reply, he found himself still looking the girl. She had her cheeks filled with freckles, large, round grey eyes, her hair was as white as Draco's, however, her's was long and wavy. The girl's lip had cuts and she had dirt on her forehead. George woke up with her waving her hand close to his face,</p><p class="western">“George, you okay? Did you bump your head?”.</p><p class="western"><b>Why would she help us? Doesn't her kind hate mine?</b> He thought to himself, “No, I'm fine! Sorry, just got distracted there for a second.” he replied with a smile.</p><p class="western">The girl nodded,</p><p class="western">“Then, I'll be leaving. Hope you get home safe!” she walked away, as she did George saw her leave in the midst of the smoke, <b>She's so different...</b> he thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Susan's favourite day had arrived, the beginning of a new school year. Hogwarts was waiting for her, she was a moment closer to being reunited with her family. Her heart broke every time she was reminded of the day she left home. Her mind eased itself with the thought that they were safe.</p><p class="western">The train was filled with students running around, exchanging memories of their summer. Draco sat next to her with a book in his hands, Susan peaked, trying to make out what he was reading,</p><p class="western">“Nosy much Susan?” he asked, not leaving the book's gaze, the girl arched both her eyebrows and shrugged,</p><p class="western">“I am a polite nosy.”</p><p class="western">“A polite nosy? How do those words combine?”</p><p class="western">“I tried discovering what your reading. I could've read your mind...” with this Draco's gaze swift to her, he had a snarky smile,</p><p class="western">“You wouldn't like what you'd find up there.”</p><p class="western">“I believe you. Such dark thoughts in such a white boy's mind.” Susan tried to contain her chuckle,</p><p class="western">“haha, aspiring to be a comedian are we?” he asked sarcastically, the girl winked, which caused the boy to smile sweetly at his beloved friend.</p><p class="western">“No, I content myself knowing I'm your walking moral compass!”</p><p class="western">“You wish you had such an impact in my life.”</p><p class="western">“I do.”</p><p class="western">Draco remained silent and Susan took out her own book and read as their booth remained silenced.</p><p class="western"><b>You have no idea how much...</b> Draco thought as he recalled the moments they had spent together. Suddenly the booth door opened and a girl with a Ravenclaw cloak appeared,</p><p class="western">“Good Morning. Would you want a Quibbler?”</p><p class="western">“Hey, Luna! How was summer?” Susan asked with a smile, Draco remained silent.</p><p class="western">“I was rather dull. Father spent it working, and my quest for magical creatures in my yard didn't go too well. Yours? Any fun events?”</p><p class="western">“I suppose not. No strange creatures in my summer either.”</p><p class="western">“Such pitty. Anyway! Quibbler?”</p><p class="western">“Sure! I'll take one!” Susan and Luna exchanged the magazine and the Ravenclaw girl left with a sweet goodbye. Once the booth door closed Draco closed his book,</p><p class="western">“Such a strange girl. No one would think she's a pureblood.”</p><p class="western">“Don't be crude! She's extremely sweet. Sure, she's odd. But if we all had brooms up our arses like you, life wouldn't be as fun, now would it?” Draco's cheeks turned a bright red with anger,</p><p class="western">“I don't have a broom up my arse!”</p><p class="western">“I know, I'm sorry. You have several.” Susan burst into laughter as Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance at her childish behaviour.</p><p class="western">“You won't get far if you keep being such a child.”</p><p class="western">“I enjoy my life. Can you say the same?”</p><p class="western">“I... Oh shut up!” Susan winked and opened her Quibbler and once again they fell into silence until the boy interrupted it once more before arriving at Hogwarts,</p><p class="western">“What's her name again?”</p><p class="western">“Luna, Luna Lovegood.”</p><p class="western"><b>Luna Lovegood? She's flat out weird... She's cute.</b> He thought before continuing his book.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Susan and Draco changed into their robes, once they arrived they followed the rest of the students into the Castle, as they made their way a large carriage pulled by unicorns arrived alongside a large boat which emerged from the sea. A large smile appeared on Susan's face as she witnessed the unusual guests arrive. This year promised to be fun.</p><p class="western">In between the commotion she caught on the side of her eye a tall red-haired Gryffindor looking at her, next to his twin brother. She locked stares with George Weasley and smiled sweetly.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">George and Fred stood in the middle of all the excited students, a white blond-haired girl caught George's eye, it was Susan, she stood alone in between Slytherin students. As he looked at her she looked back and smiled towards him, <b>Fuck, she saw me</b>, the girl started walking towards the tall boy, he felt his stomach turn and anxiety form in his mind, <b>Why is she coming my way?</b></p><p class="western">“Hello Weasley, Why so inquisitive?” she asked as she reached him, <b>I was staring at you, like a stalker...</b></p><p class="western">“Am... I, what?” a sweet chuckle escaped her smile</p><p class="western">“I was just messing with you! How are you?”,</p><p class="western">
  <b>Feeling like an idiot, why can't I form a normal sentence??? She's going to think I'm a retard...</b>
</p><p class="western">“I'm... Fine. Starting school again... You?”</p><p class="western">“Your starting school again? Really? And here I thought you were the new Transfiguration Teacher...” she winked at him, causing his cheeks to blush lightly, <b>She's making fun of me... I blew it</b></p><p class="western">“Well, I'd certainly be more fun than McGonagall.”</p><p class="western">“I agree! Instead of transfiguring boring stuff, we could spice up things a little!” <b>She's not making fun of me... She's trying to speak to me... Get yourself together George!</b></p><p class="western">“For sure, I'd be the best Professor this School has ever seen!” Susan smiled and as she readied herself to reply Draco appeared and grabbed her hand defensively,</p><p class="western">“The Weasley's bothering you?” he asked with a frown,</p><p class="western">“No Draco! What do you need?”</p><p class="western">“Snape is calling Slytherin into the main hall. We should go!”</p><p class="western">“Okay, one minute, I'll be there!” Draco looked at George and made a disgusted look and left, Susan looked at him with a sad smile,</p><p class="western">“I'm sorry, he can be really rude sometimes.” <b>He's a fucking asshole... God I hate Malfoy</b></p><p class="western">“It's fine. You need to be going anyway. See you around.” Susan nodded, George bumped Fred's arm and they made their way to their group of friends, suddenly Susan raises her voice a bit,</p><p class="western">“Hey! Weasley!” George looks back at her, she stands there with a large smile and winks at him,</p><p class="western">“I have no doubt you'd be the best Professor in this school!” and she leaves. <b>She's so... Susan Lestrange... I hope we cross paths again... And I don't choke... Again.</b></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">As they dinned Professor Dumbledore and Barty Crouch explained how the Triwizard Tournament worked, and Susan sighed in relief once he said only Students above 17 could participate, that meant neither Draco nor George could participate. <b>Why are you thinking of the Weasley Twin? He can do what he wants...</b> she thought to herself. As she drank her juice Draco bumped her arm, almost causing her to spill it,</p><p class="western">“What???” Draco pointed discreetly at the Gryffindor table with a disgusted look,</p><p class="western">“The Weasley Twin is always staring at our table.”</p><p class="western">“So? Does it bother you?”</p><p class="western">“Yes! I feel observed, and I have the right to eat in peace.”</p><p class="western">“Don't flatter yourself Draco! He probably glanced here once. Stop being so paranoid. You look like Lucius.”</p><p class="western">“Don't bring my father into this.”</p><p class="western">“Aren't you the one who brings your Father into everything? Don't bother me while I eat.” the boy rolled his eyes and continued his conversation with other peers.</p><p class="western">Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione sat and ate. George ate quietly which worried his friends,</p><p class="western">“You're rather silent this fine evening brother.” his twin chuckled, Ginny and Ron moved closer with curiosity filling their features,</p><p class="western">“Indeed, doesn't seem like you...” Ron teased</p><p class="western">“Cmon, what's on your mind?”</p><p class="western"><b>Susan Lestrange...</b> he thought to himself, a loud sigh escaped his lips and he stared at his plate,</p><p class="western">“I just sort of made a fool of myself today, talking to a girl. Nothing much.” His two brothers widened their eyes and smirked,</p><p class="western">“You what?” Ron exclaimed jokingly</p><p class="western">“George Weasley nervous around a girl? Must be a lie!” his twin teased, George rolled his eyes and remained silent, in the midst of teases and jokes Hermione spoke,</p><p class="western">“I think it's sweet.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah! It's nice, means you care what she thinks!” Ginny pitched in supportively,</p><p class="western">“Who is she? Do we know her?” Hermione asked filled with curiosity, Ginny came closer in an attempt to hear better,</p><p class="western">“Yeah, you do. But let's change the subject. I screwed it up anyway.”</p><p class="western">“Don't be so negative! If she likes you, she won't think you did!” the youngest Weasley said encouraging, Hermione beside her nodded in agreeance and added,</p><p class="western">“You should try to speak to her again! Find an excuse to have to talk to her. That way you can rehearse a bit!” George arched his eyebrow as he pushed his twin brother and Ron away from him, accepting the girl's help,</p><p class="western">“Well.... is she smart?” Hermione asked, <b>Well, she's known for being almost as smart as you... </b>he thought to himself</p><p class="western">“Yeah.”</p><p class="western">“Good! You could ask her to tutor you!” <b>But she's younger...</b></p><p class="western">“I don't think that would work, she's younger. So, we don't really have classes together...”</p><p class="western">"Younger? Ha! Nicely played!" Fred chuckled. Hermione and Ginny sat silent for a moment until Ginny jumped from her seat,</p><p class="western">“I KNOW!!! You and Fred are taking transfiguration again this year, and its a class with younger years, try to find out if she's taking that class! If she is, BOOM, problem solved!” <b>I guess it could work... Wouldnt be the first time our conversation revolved around Transfiguration...</b></p><p class="western">“Yeah, I can try that. Tomorrow I'll let you know more.”</p><p class="western">Suddenly Dumbledore rose and sent the Houses to their common rooms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Susan sat in the library reading her book alone, as she tried to focus on it her mind was filled with other loud thoughts that roamed the room. Moods had been high ever since the new schools had joined, so it had been a lot more difficult to keep thoughts out of her mind. As she tried desperately to find silence in her mind, a well-known voice called to her,</p><p class="western">“Miss Susan, finding it hard to concentrate?” it was Snape, communicating with her,</p><p class="western">“Yes, sir. People came back this year louder than usual.”</p><p class="western">“That is because you didn't do the exercises I told you too.”</p><p class="western">“I did, Sir. However, I think my mind has weakened.”</p><p class="western">“It has not. I barely managed to find it in the midst of your peers. Meet me at my office when convenient and we will find new ways to train your mind.”</p><p class="western">Suddenly her mind went silent, probably courtesy of Snape. She sighed in relief. Ever since she had been a child, her mother had trained her mind, to make sure no one ever would discover her secrets. However, training had gotten exhausting, and harder by the year.</p><p class="western">As she enjoyed her book in silence, a faint voice found its way to her mind. It was not a voluntary voice, it was a loud thought. Its sound was a stranger to the girl, however, she heard attentively,</p><p class="western">“The Dark Lord... Will be proud... I must watch him...” goosebumps travelled Susan's body as she heard the stranger's thoughts. She got up and made her way to Snape's office as fast as she could, as she ran through the halls she bumped against someone and fell.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">George roamed Hogwart's halls training in his mind what he'd say to Susan once he saw her, he hadn't seen her that day, she hadn't been at breakfast at the same hour as him and Fred. However, Draco had been there and had bumped against him on purpose as he left. Nothing George wasn't used to already, but it made him furious, how was Susan, a nice, polite person friends with such a foul git like Malfoy.</p><p class="western">As he panted alongside the vast halls the castle had, he heard a thud, as he looked towards the sound, he saw that the thud had been Susan bump against the new Professor. George went to her, the professor didn't move and stared at the girl on the floor. The red-haired boy handed her his hand and helped her up, <b>Is she hurt?</b></p><p class="western">“You okay?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah... Just bumped my head a bit. Nothing major.” She proceeded to face the Professor, “I'm very sorry Professor Moody. I didn't see you there.”</p><p class="western">He looked at her and frowned,</p><p class="western">“Do try to be more careful Girl.” and left them.</p><p class="western">Susan frowned as she cleaned her robes,</p><p class="western">“What an arse.” she commented while cleaning all the dust off, George chuckled,</p><p class="western">“Well, I don't see how you missed him, he's not particularly small.” Susan looked up at him with a grin she tried to hide,</p><p class="western">“He didn't see me. Not the other way around Weasley.” <b>Shit, I made her mad... Well done George! Maybe she's just being funny... Let's try it out...</b></p><p class="western">“hmm... I don't think so...” he said teasing her, the girl let out a chuckle and smiled,</p><p class="western">“I guess I should get a pair of glasses then.” <b>Nailed it! She was going along with the tease!</b></p><p class="western">“You could ask Harry to lend you his, although, I might warn you, they're always broken!” With this, Susan let out a small laugh and finished straightening herself up,</p><p class="western">“Do I look presentable?” <b>Oh shit! Need to play this cool...</b></p><p class="western">“Not really, you look a bit pale! But might just be from hanging out with Malfoy!” <b>Too far...</b></p><p class="western">Susan laughed and shook her head amused,</p><p class="western">“I guess the Malfoy pale'ness might have rubbed on me after a few years, let's hope the lack of humour doesn't!” <b>She went along with it. Nice! </b>“Anyway, what were you doing around here? Don't you have classes?”</p><p class="western">“No, had a free period. You?”</p><p class="western">“I was in the library, and was making my way to Snape's office, need some help with the new Potions book.” the girl lied easily, she'd become extremely good at it ever since she'd been taken in by the Malfoy's, however she felt a hint of guilty as she lied to the tall boy. He'd been nothing but nice to her, there was no reason for her to lie.</p><p class="western">“I see, a bookworm.”</p><p class="western">“The hungriest of them all!” they both chuckled and George felt his chance had arrived,</p><p class="western">“So, anyway, I'm glad I found you. I wanted to speak to you.” <b>Don't screw this up...</b></p><p class="western">“Yeah? What's up?”</p><p class="western">“I sort of... need your help. If you don't mind of course. I don't want to impose or anything.” she smiled sweetly and raised her eyebrow jokingly,</p><p class="western">“If you tell me what you need, I might be able to tell you if I can help.” <b>You idiot! Learn how to speak...</b></p><p class="western">“Ah! Yes, of course! Well, the thing is, I'm retaking Transfiguration, because, well... I suck. And I was told you are quite good at it, and could you maybe help me study? My mom will kill me if I fail the class again.” <b>Smooth ending dude! I'm good at this!</b></p><p class="western">Susan felt her cheeks blush, he needed her help? She definitely wanted to help, however, how would she ever explain it to Draco? And if Draco knew, Lucius would know certainly... But she couldn't say no. He needed help, what sort of person would she be if she said no.</p><p class="western">“Of course I can help you!” <b>Ohhhh she said Yes!</b></p><p class="western">“Yeah? I mean, if it's boring, or too much work, I get it!”</p><p class="western">“Don't be silly! I'd be happy to help! We could meet up once or twice a week and I'll help you study!” <b>I'm so darn smooth...</b></p><p class="western">“That would be a huge help! Thank you!” The girl smiled sweetly and shook her head,</p><p class="western">“It's no problem at all!” she paused and was reminded of what she had to do, the strange thought she had heard, “I'm sorry I can't stay and chat, I really do need to get to Professor Snape! I'm sorry! But, let's meet after tomorrow at the Library after class! Is that okay with you?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah! That's fine! See you then!” The girl nodded and left in a hurry.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Susan knocked twice and Snape told her to enter. As she opened the door she found that the Professor had company, Dumbledore. Perfect timing!</p><p class="western">“Good Afternoon Professor, Head Master.” she said politely as she closed the door behind her, the two nodded at her as she approached them,</p><p class="western">“Enjoying classes, Miss Susan?” Dumbledore asked with a polite smile, Susan had only met the Head Master three times before, the first when Snape introduced them in her first year, the second when she wrongfully overheard Professor Lupins thoughts and found out he was a Warewolf, and the third time when Dumbledore found out her true story. He had been extremely understanding and swore to keep it a secret. Susan had decided to trust him, Snape had vouched for him, and she would trust Snape with her life.</p><p class="western">“Yes, Sir. Very much!” she smiled, “Actually I am glad you are here Sir, I meant to speak with both you and Professor Snape.”</p><p class="western">“Is that so? Anything bothering you?” he asked concerned, Snape stood up and both Professors approached her slowly,</p><p class="western">“It's strange. I heard a thought. A strange thought.”</p><p class="western">“A thought?” Dumbledore asked confused, Snape intervened,</p><p class="western">“We haven't managed to shield Susan's mind from all others, at least not fully. Those minds who think louder still find their way into her mind. Something we will correct this year still.”</p><p class="western">“I see. Can't imagine it's easy.”</p><p class="western">“It's nothing too hard Sir. Thank you for your concern. However, this thought I do think you both should know of it, I have a bad feeling about it.” she continued, “ whoever thought it, said “The Dark Lord... Will be proud... I must watch him...” What does it mean? Why would someone think of the Dark Lord? So close to the events of the summer. And watch who? And worst of all, I have never heard this person's thoughts in all my years here at Hogwarts, so it must be someone new....” Silence filled the room as both Dumbledore and Snape thought quietly, Susan shielded her mind, attempting not to break either one's privacy. A few moments later Dumbledore finally spoke,</p><p class="western">“It is indeed strange. At the least. I will look into it, and if you hear these thoughts again, come to me, or to Professor Snape. Do not worry, for you are safe here at Hogwarts.”</p><p class="western">“Yes Sir. I will. Thank you.” Snape remained silent,</p><p class="western">“You seem very silent Severus.”</p><p class="western">“Yes, Sir, I was thinking. It won't be easy finding who this person is, we have two guest schools, Ministry members. And I can think of at least ten who are ex Death Eaters, one of them being Igor Karkaroff...”</p><p class="western">“I understand your concern Severus, and I will look into it. In the meanwhile, do continue your lessons with miss Susan, she has improved tremendously.” Both of them nodded as Dumbledore made his way to the door, as he opened the door he spoke once more,</p><p class="western">“And miss Susan..”</p><p class="western">“Yes Sir?”</p><p class="western">“Good Luck with your new Tutoring.” and with that, the Head Master was gone. Susan's cheeks burned as she was left alone with Snape.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Two days had passed,</p><p class="western">Susan made her way to the library to meet up with George Weasley, it was the first day she would be helping him out with Transfiguration, the night before she had studied herself to make sure she wouldn't mislead him.</p><p class="western">As she arrived he stood waiting for her at the entrance, he leaned against the stone wall staring out into the Quidditch court, distracted. Susan approached him and startled him,</p><p class="western">“Hello there!” the tall boy nearly jumped and looked at her,</p><p class="western">“He...Hey! You Startled me...” the girl let out an amused chuckle and nodded into the library,</p><p class="western">“Shall we?” George smiled and gestured for her to lead the way,</p><p class="western">“Ladies First!”</p><p class="western">“Such a Gentleman!”</p><p class="western">Susan led them to the furthest table, between the tallest shelves, it was a corner where no one would notice their presence, George looked around confused, <b>Is she ashamed to be tutoring me?</b> Susan sat down and organized the table. Taking out books and parchments. George sat in front of her, not wanting to go too far by sitting next to her. He didn't comment on her choice of seating either, and so began their first tutoring session.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">A few weeks had passed, the Triwizard champions had been chosen, one of them being Harry Potter, Susan had heard many of the judging thoughts of his peers, she had felt sorry for him, he seemed to attract bad luck. During the choosing ceremony, she had heard thoughts of the same strange person as last time, she had reported it to Snape. However, it had been in vain, no luck finding out who it was. Snape was inclined it was Karkaroff.</p><p class="western">She and George had continued to meet up at the library to study, she felt he hadn't been improving much and began to worry that she was failing. She didn't want him to fail again, the last thing he needed was his mother mad at him. During their study sessions she had gotten to know him better, he was truly a happy soul, filled with a vision of the world that made her envy him.</p><p class="western">George sat next to Fred on the common room couch as Ron, Ginny and Hermione sat in front of them. They hadn't been speaking much to Harry as Ron was mad at him for not telling him he had entered his name in the goblet of fire. <b>fucking childish those two.</b> He thought to himself.</p><p class="western">“So, have you been meeting up with the girl?” Ginny asked out of the blue, George caught of guard widened his eyes, <b>Curious little boggart this one...</b></p><p class="western">“Yeah, we've been meeting up twice a week. She's helping me a lot.” with this Fred chuckled,</p><p class="western">“Sure she is.”</p><p class="western">“What's that supposed to mean?” he asked, his voice tinged with anger</p><p class="western">“You haven't improved at all. Maybe she's as dumb as you.” Fred joked</p><p class="western">“No, she's not! I'm just... well... I don't want our study sessions to end, so I'm pretending I'm still bad, that way I guarantee that we'll keep studying together.”</p><p class="western">“That's plain stupid.” Hermione said, not leaving her book, George frowned, Ginny pitched in,</p><p class="western">“Hermione's right. That's truly, painfully, stupid.” Fred and Ron chuckled,</p><p class="western">“What do you suggest I do? What if I pass, then she won't have a reason to study with me.”</p><p class="western">“That's not true if she agreed to help you its because she enjoys your company, no one offers help if they can't stand the person they are helping. Would you help Malfoy?” Hermione continued, <b>I'd kill him sooner than help him.</b></p><p class="western">“No.”</p><p class="western">“Then stop acting stupid and start getting your grades straight.”</p><p class="western">“Geez, you sound like our Mom.” Ron intervened, annoying Hermione. She ignored him and continued her conversation with George.</p><p class="western">“Anyway, who is she?” <b>Shit, not this again...</b></p><p class="western">“Why do you care?”</p><p class="western">Fred, Ron and Ginny raised their eyebrows confused, and his twin started teasing him,</p><p class="western">“Why are you so uptight about telling us who she is?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah? Afraid we'll steal her for ourselves?” Ron teased as well,</p><p class="western">“Not that Ron ever could, but Fred does look exactly alike, if she finds you attractive she could choose Fred!” Ginny teased with a malicious grin. <b>As if Susan Lestrange would be interested in either me or Fred.</b></p><p class="western">“None of that. It's none of your business.”</p><p class="western">“Everything is our business, George!” Fred said with a chuckle <b>Merlin, they are so persistent.</b></p><p class="western">“You won't give up will you?” the red-haired boy sighed,</p><p class="western">“NO!!!” all of them chanted together and chuckled, George rolled his eyes and sighed deeply,</p><p class="western">“Fine... It's... well, she's... Susan Lestrange...” silence overtook all of them as they stared shocked at him, their reaction surprised George. The silence was broken by and infuriated Ron.</p><p class="western">“WHO? What's wrong with you?”</p><p class="western">“What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you??? Why do you hate her this much? Do you even know her?”</p><p class="western">“Mate, I don't hate her. But are you crazy?!” <b>You're pissing me off, keep this up and I'll punch you</b></p><p class="western">“What do you mean? Why am I crazy?” George raised his voice, annoyed with the conversation,</p><p class="western">“It's not that she's a bad person, it's not even that she's a Slytherin, or that she's a Lestrange. But don't you know like... Okay, haven't you heard what everybody calls her?”</p><p class="western">“What? I don't think people talk about her that much.”</p><p class="western">Hermione put her book down and sighed,</p><p class="western">“Maybe not in your year, but in ours, she's one of the main topics of conversation, her and Draco...”</p><p class="western">“Yeah Mate, and she's known for... well... Uhm...” <b>spit it out</b></p><p class="western">“She's often known as “Draco's Girl” George... I'm sorry...” Hermione said, her eyes were sympathetic and sad. Ron's feature's seemed sad for George. <b>SHE's WHAT?!?!</b> George remained silent,</p><p class="western">“It's not really that they're dating, because they're not. It's that everyone knows that the Malfoy's plans are to marry them, to keep the bloodline the purest possible...” <b>What... the fuck is wrong with these people...</b> he remained as silent as before, Ginny grabbed his hand,</p><p class="western">“I'm so sorry... She's actually a really good choice, she's nice, smart, and she helped me in the summer... But she can't go against the Malfoy's...” with this, George got up, his face pure anger and he stormed out the common room, no one followed, knowing he needed some time to wrap his mind around the information he had just received.</p><p class="western">George walked through one of the many secret passage's of the Castle, anger filled his mind, he arrived at his favourite place in the whole castle, an abandoned classroom, with large windows with a view to the gardens, he sat on one of the dusty chairs and kicked the table in front of him, “FUCK!” he shouted.</p><p class="western">
  <b>How could I have missed this? Why didn't she mention it? Who does this to someone? She's not an adult yet, and they've gone ahead and got her “married”. And worst of all, to that foul guit! How can she be okay with this? Does she have feelings for Draco? Now that I think of it... She's always with him... Ever since they started Hogwarts... Holy Shit...</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">It was morning, Susan had a showered and headed to the great hall for breakfast, on her way Draco caught up to her,</p><p class="western">“Morning Su!”</p><p class="western">“Such good moods? Are you sick?” she joked,</p><p class="western">“Just trying to be more positive.”</p><p class="western">“Then, I need to take you to the infirmary, now! You must be dying!” Draco rolled his eyes and smirked,</p><p class="western">“No need. I can manage my health just fine.”</p><p class="western">“I see, so, what has gotten you in such a good mood?”</p><p class="western">“Well, you might find this strange, but I just woke up like this!” <b>not really, God! I'm dying to tell you this, but if you do not approve, it will ruin everything... </b>he thought to himself</p><p class="western">“If you say so.”</p><p class="western">“Why are you in a foul mood?”</p><p class="western">“I'm not. I'm normal, you're the one who's overly excited.”</p><p class="western">“Jeez, won't say anything else.”</p><p class="western">“Good boy!” They both chuckled and entered the great hall, sat at their Houses table and ate breakfast.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">George sat at breakfast, facing the Slytherin table, and mid breakfast Susan and Draco entered the Great Hall, chuckling, he stared until Fred bumped his arm,</p><p class="western">“Dude, your staring.” <b>Fuck sake, they really are always together.</b></p><p class="western">“Sorry” he stared at his plate,</p><p class="western">“You can't let it affect you, there are so many other girls!”</p><p class="western">“It's not about that. It's complicated.” George gets up and leaves.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Susan sat at the library waiting for George, he was late. She stared out the window, it rained heavily. The rain made Susan feel calm, ever since she had been a child, whenever it rained she would run outside and standstill as the raindrops hit her face. Nostalgia filled her heart and she thought of her Mother and Father, they had been perfect parents, they had loved her with all their heart, being apart from them hurt, but obliviating them had been the most painful experience she had ever had endured. It haunted her in her dreams, Snape had tried to understand why her mind wandered so much to that incident, and with training, the nightmares had dimmed a bit. However sometime she would find herself thinking of it, reliving it during hours, feeling like minutes.</p><p class="western">Susan awakened from her trance as George sat down next to her, she looked at him with a smile, however, her eyes had been crying, and she hadn't noticed. The boy's face was filled with worry,</p><p class="western">“Are you crying?!” Susan took her hand to her cheeks and wiped the tears, confused,</p><p class="western">“Sorry...” <b>Why is she apologizing?</b></p><p class="western">“Don't apologize! Do you need something?” she smiled sweetly and shook her head,</p><p class="western">“No, thank you! I'm fine!” <b>She's a shit liar... it's cute...</b></p><p class="western">“You sure?” she nodded, opened her books and handed him a parchment,</p><p class="western">“Let's continue where we left off last week?” George took her book and closed it, she looked at him with a confused face, he sighed loudly,</p><p class="western">“Actually, today I wanted to talk to you about some things.” Susan raised her eyebrow inquisitively,</p><p class="western">“Okay...”</p><p class="western">“Want to go somewhere, more private?”</p><p class="western">“Depends, on the type of talk you want to have. If you're planning on harvesting my organs, I would prefer to have such talk here...” they both chuckled, George got up, and Susan followed, however, she walked far behind him, she had spotted some Slytherin students when she had arrived. <b>There she goes again... Why is she embarrassed by me?</b></p><p class="western">They walked out the Library and George took them to a small door near Snape's office, as they entered it was a tight tunnel, <b>A secret passage? How cool is this?</b> Susan thought to herself as she looked around, George grabbed her hand instinctively, however, the girl's cheeks blushed heavily, she felt thankful that secret passage's where dim lighted. George smiled to himself as Susan did not take her hand away from his. They walked for a few minutes, in silence until they arrived at an abandoned classroom. George helped Susan from the passageway into the room. She walked around curious and stoped in front of the large window, it had a view to the gardens, Susan smiled as she was reminded of the days she spent with her mother picking flowers in her garden back home.</p><p class="western">“So, this is the place I come to when I need to think...” George said waking her up from her thoughts once again, she looked at him, he was sitting on a dusty chair, his eyes seemed less bright.</p><p class="western">“This is amazing! How did you find this?”</p><p class="western">“I have my secrets!” he winked at her jokingly, the girl chuckled and sat on the chair that once had been the Teachers.</p><p class="western">“That seat suits you!” George teased,</p><p class="western">“Not really, I haven't been able to help you all that much...” she sighed as she drew on the board with her finger, making drawings with the dust. <b>Holy shit, she actually cares. I just put myself in a very awkward situation...</b></p><p class="western">“Don't beat yourself up, I'm a slow learner.” he said <b>Maybe this will be enough...</b> Susan chuckled and remained silent as she drew a flower on the dusty blackboard. <b>Here goes nothing...</b></p><p class="western">“Well, I thought we could have our study sessions here. This way you don't have to be embarrassed to be seen with me...” Susan's head shot up, she stared at him, confused,</p><p class="western">“What? You think I'm embarrassed to be seen with you?” George stood up, shrugged his shoulders and faced the window,</p><p class="western">“I wouldn't judge you if you did. I mean... I am a Weasley. And, well, you're a Lestrange.” A loud sound filled the room, George turned, startled, it had been Susan who banged her hands against the dusty table, a cloud of white dust had appeared around her,</p><p class="western">“I'm so fed up with the stupid pure blood obsession!!! Why would you ever be ashamed of being who you are, why would anyone ever be ashamed of their family?! I just don't get it! Please explain it o me, because in my mind it makes no sense...” George remained silent for a moment until he replied, a bit of anger in his voice,</p><p class="western">“Why are you asking me? You're the one who's ashamed to be seen with me! I assumed it was because I'm a Weasley.” Susan widened her eyes in confusion,</p><p class="western">“What are you talking about?” <b>Was I wrong?</b></p><p class="western">“Yeah, you only want to sit where no one will see us together, every single time. It can only mean you're ashamed. I don't judge you, that's why I brought you here, so you don't have to be afraid of being seen with me.” Susan let out a loud sigh and sat down, her hands found their way to her face and supported her temple,</p><p class="western">“You got it all wrong...” she leaned back and stared at the window, “Remember in the summer, when we bumped into each other, before the big Quidditch game?” her gaze didn't leave the window, George nodded in silence, his face neutral.</p><p class="western">“Well, Lucius told me that if I ever befriended a Weasley, he would make sure that your Father would lose his job and that he would find a way of ridding the world of all of you.” a chuckle filled with irony left her smirk, “You see, I am to continue his family pure bloodline one day, and he does not want me to deviate from that path, he knows everything, every single Slytherin has orders to report anything suspicious of my behaviour to the Malfoy family. If he ever dreamed I was studying with you, he'd sack your dad, and maybe even worse...” George was about to speak but Susan interrupted him as she stood up, “I know I was selfish, I'm sorry.” <b>Selfish? What? </b></p><p class="western">“In the midst of all that, I sincerely don't see where you were the selfish one” George joked, attempting to lighten the mood,</p><p class="western">“I was, I put you and your family in danger, all because I wanted a friend...” she sighed, “See, I don't really have many friends. In all honesty, I probably only have Draco, and even he would probably backstab me when needed. Ever since I got to Hogwarts all my Slytherin peers have been more of spies than friends, and kids from other houses, they started out being deathly afraid of me, with time, I managed to show they didn't need to be afraid, however, none of them ever really became my friends. It's pathetic, but I thought that maybe you wanted to be my friends, even if it started only because you needed help...”</p><p class="western">
  <b>She's opening up to me and I don't know what to say... I always wanted to be your friend, the study thing was an excuse... well, can't say that she'll hate me for lying... Holy shit, this escalated way faster than I predicted... And to places, I didn't see coming... Shit</b>
</p><p class="western">“Susan...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“Susan, I do want to be your friend! Do you think, that if I didn't I would've brought you here just to be able to study? I don't even like studying that much!” he ended with a smirk and managed to get one out of her as well.</p><p class="western">“Yeah? I'm kind of pathetic aren't I?” <b>What? Why would she ever think that?</b></p><p class="western">“Only sometimes, but aren't we all?” a faint smile emerged on her round face, making her dimples noticeable.</p><p class="western">“Yeah, I guess we are. Some more than others. No one beats you tho.” she tried holding her face as serious as possible, but cracked as soon as George looked at her with a surprised face,</p><p class="western">“Well ouch... You burned me!”</p><p class="western">“Oh, cmon! You hardly felt any heat.”</p><p class="western">“Did I really?” his eyebrows arched alongside the question. Through her smile, she let out a loud sigh of relief,</p><p class="western">“George,”</p><p class="western">“Yeah?”</p><p class="western">“Thank you.” as his eyes met hers he could feel the honesty in her words. <b>Why would she thank me? She seems so happy all the time, never seen her bleak, but I'm guessing underneath all those smiles she's really lonely... No one deserves loneliness, especially not her...</b></p><p class="western">__</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">A few days passed, and meeting in the dusty, abandoned classroom had become a daily habit for Susan and George. However, studying was no longer their main concern, they would spend most of the time talking, and joking around.</p><p class="western">Harry, Fleur, Cedric and Krum prepared themselves for the first task, no one truly knew what it would involve, George swore it would be Dragons, Draco thought it would involve trolls. The day arrived, and the whole school was present, and so were all the guests.</p><p class="western">It indeed had involved Dragons, just like George had predicted. Susan had found herself hiding behind Draco the best first half of the “show”, the white-haired boy who had made fun of her while holding her hand tightly.</p><p class="western">As she stood there, next to Draco watching Krum fight a Dragon. Susan felt a sharp pain in her mind, as well as a loud shriek. Her body went pale and she fell lifeless on the wooden floor.</p><p class="western">
  <em>She stared at her bare feet when suddenly she remembered where she'd been a moment ago. As she lifted her head her eyes were met with a view of destruction and smoke. The ground filled with snow, as it fell on lifeless body's Susan fell her breath fail and took steps back, every direction she looked was filled with stacked lifeless body's. The white snow was tinted with red from the blood, tears started falling from the girls round eyes, soundless tears.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>“Ah... Young Lestrange.” a husky voice sounded, a slender figure started to form in front of her, long black cloaks surround it. As she looked up, a pair of red eyes met hers.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>“Vold...”</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>“You may call me Dark Lord, dear Susan.” her name in his mouth made her want to gag, “I do apologize for such an odd encounter. However it was long past due, don't you think?”</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>“If you say so, my Lord.” her features remained neutral while dry tears stained her pale cheeks.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>“I am not one for courtesy, I shall be quick. I am here to welcome you, Lucius chose you to continue the Malfoy and Lestrange bloodline. And as such, you have duties, to the family name, and to me.” a grey smile emerged from the slender wizard while Susan remained neutral. “I must congratulate you.”</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>“On what? Being a future housewife? Or is it a future Death Eater?” a laugh emerged from the dark wizard as he extended his long hand and cupped the girl's face.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>“Both. And also, your Llegimensy. Took me quite a large amount of effort to get this meeting.”</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>“Is congratulating me all you wanted to do? If so, I would appreciate it if this conversation were over.” the girl's features remained neutral, but her hands were filled with sweat, the slender figure appeared behind her, whispering into her ear with a hoarse voice,</em>
</p><p class="western"><em>“You will be a great addition to the family...”</em> and as his words travelled in her head the scenery changed and everything went black, she could hear faint voices as she fell asleep.</p><p class="western">__</p><p class="western">George and Fred held harry on their shoulders and chanted, he had outflown a Dragon. Gryffindors common room roared with people chanting “Harry”. They all celebrated, the energy in the room was pure ecstasy. Fred had smuggled some ale, and they drank happily as they sang.</p><p class="western">Ginny and Ron were talking in a corner, no one around could hear what they were conspiring. The twins came behind them and startled them,</p><p class="western">“What are you two planning?” Fred shouted with a grin,</p><p class="western">“Yeah, what dirty secrets are you two sharing? We want in.”</p><p class="western">the youngest Weasleys remained silent, Ginny looked up at her older siblings with a worried expression,</p><p class="western">“What's wrong Ginny?” Fred asked, worry taking over the both of them,</p><p class="western">“Yeah, spit it out! Are you not feeling well? Did Ron give you Ale???”</p><p class="western">“Are you mad? She's 13!!!” the twins surrounded Ron, their faces filled with anger,</p><p class="western">“What? No! I'm not mad! And besides, she's 14!”</p><p class="western">“Still not qualified for Ale.” George towered over Ron,</p><p class="western">“I didn't have any Ale! It's just, we didn't know if you knew. Which you obviously don't...” the ginger girl blurred out, the twins stared at her confused, both pointing to themselves with an inquisitive face. “You, George.” a loud sigh came from her small lips, “Susan collapsed during the Task and started convulsing...” <b>Wait... What??? </b>his face went white as he left in a rush.</p><p class="western">As George ran through the Castle towards the Infirmary he couldn't stop his thoughts racing, <b>What the bloody hell happened??? Yesterday she was fine. Was it Lucius? Did he find out? I should've stayed with her, instead of going to the Challenge. Shit. Fuck!</b></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Heyyy, its been a while. I'm so sorry, Exam season caught me off guard and truly took all of my time. Bet, I'm back! I hope you keep enjoying the story! Xoxo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Hogwarts's halls seemed endless, he ran, his heart threatened to jump off his chest. Once he saw the large wooden door with “Infarmery” written above it George came to halt. <b>What if Draco's there? What if she doesn't want me here? </b>He grasped the door handle tightly, <b>But what if she's really hurt? I need to...</b> he opened the door, as he entered he saw several empty white beds, at the far corner, stood Professor Snape and the Headmaster. <b>What were they doing here? </b>As he walked towards them he saw Susan in a white bed in front of both Teachers. He'd expected to see her laying, sleeping. However, Susan sat on the opposite end of the bed, she was bent, grasping her knees tightly, Her face buried between her pale knees, her white hair fell all around her, almost like a halo. Her body trembled uncontrollably and she mumbled,</p><p class="western">“he.... he wa was right righ here...” Snape heard George and held up a hand, telling him to stop and leave,</p><p class="western">“Dumbledore, we have, company.” The headmaster saw George and nodded,</p><p class="western">“Ah! Mister Weasley. I suppose you're here looking for Katie Bell. She has been sent back to your common room. You shall find her there.” George saw Dumbledore wink, hinting him to leave before Snape threw him out. From the corner of his eye, he saw Susan lift her head, her face was stained with dried tears, as more fell, her body continued trembling, and her round grey eyes were terrified. George hesitated, but the Headmaster approached him and walked him to the door. As the door shut in front of him he heard Susan's cries and his heart ached. <b>FUCK!!! Susan, I'm sorry... I'm sorry...</b></p><p class="western">
  <b>__</b>
</p><p class="western">Half an hour passed and Susan's body had stopped trembling, she stared blankly through the large window. Snape and Dumbledore stood silently, patiently, waiting for her to say something. With a loud sigh, her voice was heard,</p><p class="western">“It was him. The Dark Lord. He got in my mind...” tears started pouring down her eyes once more, “Do you think... does he know??? Will he find my family??? I didn't guard them well enough...” Dumbledore approached the gentle girl and passed his hand on her hair, soothing her,</p><p class="western">“My dear, I can assure you he does not know where you're family is. They are safe! You are safe!”</p><p class="western">Susan wiped her eyes with a corner of the white bed sheet and let out a trembled sigh,” He wants me as a Death Eater. That's why he “appeared” in my thoughts. Uncle Lucius has been contacting him.”</p><p class="western">“I thought this could happen, however, don't worry, I shall not allow such a thing.” Snape's stern voice sounded. Susan looked at him and smiled comforted. “You have been hexed by the Dark Lord, that is the reason you are so frightened, He must've thought you deserved some discipline. A gulp of this and a good night's sleep will take care of it.” <b>I don't know why people don't like Snape, he may be stern, but he is such a good soul...</b> she thought as the Teacher handed her a small black flask. A few minutes passed and Susan was sound asleep.</p><p class="western">Dumbledore and Snape roamed through the halls as they were lit by the moon.</p><p class="western">“I worry Dumbledore.”</p><p class="western">“About the girl?”</p><p class="western">“Yes.”</p><p class="western">“I can see that. Why is it? Is it because you see yourself in her? Or is it...”</p><p class="western">“It's simply because she is a good person Albus. What are we going to do? She can´t go back to the Malfoy's, not when there is clearly an open door for the Dark Lord in that house.”</p><p class="western">“Yes indeed. Give me a few days to dwell on such matter, I will come back to you.” the Headmaster made his way to his office,</p><p class="western">“Sooner rather than Later Albus!” Snape said, loud enough for the long-bearded man to smile and nod as he entered his office.</p><p class="western">A few days passed, Snape's potion had worked, however, Susan had heard the strange mystery though in her mind twice more, and had a new plan. Thankfully, she was no longer alone, she knew George would help her. And she needed someone else other than Snape and Dumbledore knowing. They met after lunch and Susan brought a bunch of books with her. George arrived and she was already there, plenty of books opened throughout the room. <b>She seems fine... but she was a mess... Haven´t seen her for two days... not even during dinner or breakfast... Should I ask about it? </b></p><p class="western">“So, Susan, are you okay?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, of course. I wouldn't I bee?”</p><p class="western">“I went to visit you the other day, in the infirmary... Snape kicked me out... But, you looked pretty beat up...”</p><p class="western">“Oh. That! It was nothing major, just a bad fall...” <b>She's lying... I shouldn't push it. It may be too soon for her to want to talk to me about important stuff.</b></p><p class="western">“Where studying today?” George asked, changing the conversation.</p><p class="western">“Not exactly... I need your help!”</p><p class="western">“If its school-related, I truly can't be of any service!” he joked</p><p class="western">“Nor would I ask you!” she winked at him with a large smile, “But no. This is more complicated!”</p><p class="western">“Okay, shoot!” Susan sighed, she was a bit nervous about telling George about her little mind tricks.</p><p class="western">“Well, as you may not know, I am a Llegimens, a quite good one in fact, if I may say so myself.”</p><p class="western">“A bit braggy...” he joked, Susan rolled her eyes jokingly</p><p class="western">“Want me to start reading your thoughts Weasley?” she threatened with a mocking tone. <b>Holy Shit, no way!</b></p><p class="western">“No need Mam...” he winked as he sat down on one of the chairs. “So, what do you need me for?”</p><p class="western">“Well, I've been hearing this person's thoughts, and they seem like bad news, however, I haven't been able to pinpoint who it belongs to.”</p><p class="western">“I'm confused if you know what he or she are thinking, don't you know who it is? I mean, you <em>are</em> inside his or her mind right?”</p><p class="western">“Not necessarily, some people think louder than others, and I've trained my mind to not listen to other thoughts unless I want to. However, I haven't perfected it, and sometimes I still hear some random thoughts. And that's what keeps happening with this person.”</p><p class="western">George remained silent, his face thoughtful,</p><p class="western">“No George, I haven't heard any of your thoughts, if that's what you were thinking.” she teased, his eyes widened,</p><p class="western">“Did you just read my mind?” the girl chuckled, amused by his innocence,</p><p class="western">“No, I read your face. It pretty seemed obvious.”</p><p class="western">“I see... If you say so. I shall believe you!” Susan arched her eyebrow in disapproval, “However if you're inside someone's mind, shouldn't the person notice? I mean, they'd feel your presence right?”</p><p class="western">“Well, normally yes, but since they were loud thoughts, and I didn't intend to hear them, I didn't enter a specific mind, therefore, the mind would not feel my presence. Sometimes, if people are feeling extremely powerful emotions, I can hear numerous thoughts at the same time, and none will know I am hearing them.” <b>That can't be comfortable for her...</b> the boy thought to himself as he heard her explanation.</p><p class="western">“So, you need my help finding this person. What were the Thoughts about?” Susan's face went cold, she hated speaking of the Dark Lord, especially after the whole ordeal, she'd gone through a few days prior, however she knew this was important, she could feel trouble brewing.</p><p class="western">“Well, they were about The Dark Lord, and some mission the person needs to do, for him.” George's face changed as well, he knew that whenever He Who Must Not Be Named was mentioned, or in this case, thought off, it was trouble. <strong>Aight mate! You were wrong, she IS willing to talk to ye about important stuff... Just not about her personal life. My path to her heart has been blocked has it not? Yeh, it has... Merlin's beard...</strong></p><p class="western">“I see. Your worry is understandable, obviously. But, I don't think that just us two are enough to do this, at least not if you want this person found as quickly as possible...”</p><p class="western">“What do you suggest then? I haven't mastered any spells that can multiply us.” George frowned confused,</p><p class="western">“I have no clue if you're joking, or being serious...”</p><p class="western">“I was being serious, I'm good, not that good.”</p><p class="western">“I had no idea there were those kinds of spells... You and Hermione would be such good friends, nerds interact well between themselves.” he joked, it earned him a stern look from Susan.</p><p class="western">“Still waiting for a solution George Weasley...” He winked at her as she said his name, her eyes rolled but her lips smiled. George stood up and wrote five names on the blackboard, “Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and Ginny” Susan widened her eyes and shook her head,</p><p class="western">“Are you crazy? Why would they ever help me?”</p><p class="western">“Because they are good people. And besides, I'm their friend, you're my friend, so in a way, they are your friends as well!”</p><p class="western">“I don't think that's how friendship works...”</p><p class="western">“Trust me! They would be happy to help!”</p><p class="western">“Even if they were, I don't think we should drag Harry into this. He has enough on his plate right now... And it's a sensitive topic, especially for him.”</p><p class="western">“Okay, I agree, however that means Ron is out as well, if he knows, Harry is going to know as well. That leaves Fred, Hermione and Ginny. It's plenty! What do you say?” Susan remained silent, she felt bad enough pulling George into all of this, adding more people made her feel worse, but she knew that by herself she wouldn't be able to find whoever it was she was looking for. With a loud sigh, she agreed to George's idea. They left, the next day George would bring along his friends and they would hear Susan out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">It was midday, the skies were clear, and Susan sat on one of the old chairs, waiting for George and the others, her hands where tingly. <b>What if they say no? What if they hate me? I am Draco's far cousin, and they despise each other... And he is rude to them, all the time. Oh Gosh, I hope they say yes...</b></p><p class="western">A loud rusty creak came from the room's old door as George and the others entered quietly. Once the second twin came in he saw who was waiting for them and chuckled,</p><p class="western">“Way to go George! Already got her hiding in old rooms with ya!”</p><p class="western">“Don't be Crude!” The twins started fighting, the two Gryfindoor girls approach the Slytherin girl and smiled,</p><p class="western">“Hi, Susan! It's really nice to see you again!” the youngest Weasley say as she extended her small hand, a sweet smile plastered on her face. Susan found herself speechless, <b>They are all...so...nice. </b></p><p class="western">“Yeah, its a pleasure! George has said a lot of nice things about you! It's nice to actually meet you!” The white-haired girl smiled widely and nodded softly,</p><p class="western">“It's really nice to meet you two too!” she held the red-heads hand softly.</p><p class="western">“Only them two? What about me? I'm a lot more charismatic than my twin! Pleasure! Fred Weasley at your service!” he winked as he approached behind the two girls. Susan laughed and greeted him as well, her face was filled with happiness. George witnessed the scene from aback, <b>Blimey, she looks so happy... She must really feel lonely...</b></p><p class="western">“Well, I see we are all acquainted now, let's get to the more serious matter.” They all nodded and sat down, except Susan, she stood leaning against the old teacher's desk.</p><p class="western">“So, what do you need us for?”</p><p class="western">“George only told us you needed our help. Nothing more!”</p><p class="western">“Ginny, George, hush! Let her speak!” Hermione sounded, giving them a stern look, Susan raised her eyebrows amused, they behaved like she did with her brother. She sighed and began,</p><p class="western">“Well, it's a rather difficult situation really. So, I heard a thought I wasn't meant to hear. And we Must find that person. But I can't alone, nor just me and George...”</p><p class="western">“Hold up. A thought? Is the freaking giant snake monster back??? Are a parselmumbler? Like Harry??? I don't really feel like picking a fight with a godamn giant flesh-eating snake... No way josay!!!” Susan tried to control her laughter as Fred went one, how he would absolutely not play around with snakes. His siblings rolled their eyes, Hermione pinched him, so he would spot talking.</p><p class="western">“It's not a blooming snake! She's an Occlumens, you idiot! Not a PARSELMOUTH!”</p><p class="western">“How do you know so much? Are you a mind person too?”</p><p class="western">“No Fred, I'm smart. When she helped me out at the Triwizard incident she showed it to me. I put 2 and 2 together. So, calm your butt down!!!” the youngest sighed irritated “What a bloody idiot!”</p><p class="western">“Well, that went as well as I thought it would... Susan, this is my family. Very polite and brave... as you just saw.” Fred was slapped on the back of his head, by George, who told him to stay quiet.</p><p class="western">“The Thought, was it a man or a woman?”</p><p class="western">“Honestly, I think it was a man... But I can´t be sure.”</p><p class="western">“That's Sexist!” Fred blurted out</p><p class="western">“Not our fault MEN are both idiots AND useless, now is it, Fred?”</p><p class="western">“Jeez, Hermione! Is that Hostility I feel?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, plenty. Let us figure this out, without useless remarks. Yes?”</p><p class="western">“Sure.”</p><p class="western">Hermione let out a loud sigh, calming herself and turned back to Susan who laughed silently. George took out the Marauders map and opened it,</p><p class="western">“Can this help?”</p><p class="western">“Woah!!! Holly Pixies!!! I thought this was an urban legend... Look! That's Snape, walking back and forth! This is cool!”</p><p class="western">“Missy, this is not a toy!” Fred joked</p><p class="western">“Than why is it under your care?”</p><p class="western">“What's that supposed to mean Lestrange?” he arched his eyebrow jokingly</p><p class="western">“That you are a Child!”</p><p class="western">“The one who says it is it!!!!” he stuck out his tongue as Susan burst into laughter.</p><p class="western">“Okay, so, the map is really cool, but it won't help until we know the name of the person...”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, Susan's right. I have an idea, Ginny, Susan and I will go to the library tomorrow to do some research while you two do what you do best. Be nosy! Find out everything about everyone new at Hogwarts, or a visitor!!!”</p><p class="western">“I don't think this fair, we aren't nosy.”</p><p class="western">“I don't consider us Nosy either. Fred and I, we are connoisseurs.”</p><p class="western">“Connoisseurs? Of what?”</p><p class="western">“People! Ain't it Fred?”</p><p class="western">“Exactly!”</p><p class="western">“So, what you two are saying, is that you are both Hoes...” Ginny said with a serious face, Hermione and Susan burst out laughing. A few moments of laughter later they said goodbye, Susan headed to her Common room, and so did the Weasleys and Hermione.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Professor McGonagall summoned the whole Gryffindor house to a large room, Girls stood on one side of it, and the boys opposite to it.</p><p class="western">“The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard tournament, since its inception. On Christmas eve night, we and our guests, gather in the great hall, for a night of Well mannered frivolity.” she paused and stared at the line of boys, “As representatives of the host school, I expect each AND every one of you, to put your best foot, forward.” The professor stood straight in the middle of the room and sighed, “Anda, I mean this literally, because, the Yule Ball is first and foremost a dance!”. Almost instantly, she girls started giggling and whispering, as the boys groaned displeased. “Silence!” everyone went silent, “The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world, for nearly, ten centuries. I will NOT have you, in the course of a single evening besmirching that name, by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!!!” As the professor said this, Fred dared George to say that five times faster. As they both attempted, the Teachers kept talking and started dancing with Ron.</p><p class="western">“I always knew Ronald had a thing for elder women!” George joked as Harry called them,</p><p class="western">“You're never going to let me forget this, are you?” he asked with an amused expression, the twins replied simultaneously “Never!”.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Later that day, after dinner, Susan sat on one of Slytherin's common room couches, Draco sat beside her. Both silently reading their books. Susan's mind travelled between school, family, The Dark Lord, George and the mystery person she needed to find, her eyes focused on the book, however, her mind was elsewhere.</p><p class="western">Draco took her book from her hands and shut it angrily,</p><p class="western">“Are you listening to me???” the girl woke up from her thoughts,</p><p class="western">“Sorry, no. I wasn't.”</p><p class="western">“What's wrong with you lately? I barely see you, and when I do, you're always somewhere else.”</p><p class="western">“Is that your way of saying you've missed me?” Draco rolled his eyes <b>so full of herself...</b></p><p class="western">“No, it's just strange. Liberating, but strange nonetheless.”</p><p class="western">“I see. So what was it that you wanted?” <b>she didn't hear any of it???</b></p><p class="western">“Seriously? You haven't heard ANYTHING I said?!” Susan remained silent, not knowing what to reply without facing the “wrath” of Draco. He sighed loudly,</p><p class="western">“I was asking you for help... with a girl...” Susan widened her eyes and a cheeky smirk appeared on her face,</p><p class="western">“A girl?!?!? WHO??? Tell me!” <b>That's the reaction I expected...</b></p><p class="western">“Now, that's more like it.”</p><p class="western">“Cmon! Tell me! Please!”</p><p class="western">“Fine, but only if you promise to help me!”</p><p class="western">“I shall! Tell me everything!!!” <b>Here goes nothing...</b></p><p class="western">Draco sighed nervously and began playing with his hands,</p><p class="western">“Remember the Ravenclaw girl from the train?”</p><p class="western">“LUNA????? Yeah, I do! Of course!” <b>chill...</b></p><p class="western">“Well, I found her interesting, and the past few weeks I've been talking to her, here and there. In class, asking what homework is and stuff like that.”</p><p class="western">“I see, very brave of you! Has she responded well to your experiments?” Susan teased,</p><p class="western">“Actually, YES! She always replies, the other day she even explained to me what a Nargle is!” Susan chuckled and remained silent, “What's so funny?”</p><p class="western">“Nothing, never thought I'd ever hear you, of all people say Nargle. You do know they're extinct right?”</p><p class="western">“They are?” Susan nodded, amused by the conversation. “Anywho, it's been going well! And I was thinking of mentioning it to my Father next time he writes. What do you think?” Susan widened her eyes,</p><p class="western">“No way Draco! Are you crazy?” she sighed loudly “I'm happy you've found a gal you find interesting, however, you know you father, no way he'd be okay with this, she's not Slytherin. And besides, you have barely spoken to her enough for it to be something you want to talk to Lucius with. And besides, in the end, I'd be one he'd blame! Give it time! Good things come to those who wait! Keep talking to her, and all that! But wait, before you speak to Lucius. Once you are certain it's real, and all that, then I shall be glad to help you tell Lucius. Hell, at that time I'll even be the one to tell him, so he blames me, and not you. BUT, only, when you are completely, unequivocally certain you've found the right gal.”</p><p class="western">“Holy shit, you've given this a fair bit of thought, haven't you?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, I WANT you to find a girl, as weird as you, fall in love and make cute little babies for me to babysit. However, I do not want to have to deal with your Father, if this ends up badly.”</p><p class="western">“At least she's a pureblood...”</p><p class="western">“True, you should marry her, instead of me! I'm no good as a wife we both know it.”</p><p class="western">“Yes, you truly don´t exceed at anything, such rotten material for marriage! I can't believe my Father even considers you!” Draco chuckled accompanying his sarcastic, complementing speech.</p><p class="western">“Now look WHO's the one contemplating a career as a comedian, mister Draco Malfoy... The oldest 16-year-old in the world. Tell me, how does it feel knowing that at this age you already have barely any hair and that in ten years you'll go bald? And let's face facts, your face is not a good one...” Draco's brown lift up angrily,</p><p class="western">“Too much for you? Don't poke the bear! It will break you like a twig!”</p><p class="western">“You are indeed the Bear, is that fat belly filled with hibernation food?” Susan gasped,</p><p class="western">“Did you just take a hit at my weight???”</p><p class="western">“I did, Mama BEAR!!!” the blond boy burst out laughing as Susan kicked him off the couch.</p><p class="western">“How dare you??? I'm actually quite skinny you arsehole!!!”</p><p class="western">“I was joking, you're closer to a skeleton than a bear!” Susan let out a “humpf” and sat back, taking up the whole space on the couch, Draco remained on the floor. He felt a nudge on his head, it had been Susan with her small foot,</p><p class="western">“Hey, why don't you go to the Yule Ball with Luna?”</p><p class="western">“Are you mad???”</p><p class="western">“The whole Slytherin house would see us, and tell my Father!”</p><p class="western">“Forgot about the spies...”</p><p class="western">“Do you want to go with someone special?”</p><p class="western">“Not really.” she lied as George's name leapt into her mind.</p><p class="western">“Then, let's just go together, make my Father happy. That way we make sure we have an uneventful Christmas. Yeah?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The next morning George and the group sat in the great hall having breakfast, all were excited about the Yule ball, Ron and Harry tried to figure out who to invite, while Fred had decided to take Angelina Johnson. He was going to ask her that afternoon, Ginny had been invited already, however she wouldn't say by whom, not would Hermione. George turned back and saw Susan having breakfast with Draco, they both laughed while Draco stole stuff from her plate. <b>They even finish each other's plates... They look more like brothers than “lovers”. Imagine, marrying a Malfoy. EW. </b>He thought as he took a sip of pumpkin juice,</p><p class="western">“So, who are you going to ask Georgie?” his twin asked promptly, causing him to choke on his juice. “Sensitive question?” he joked as George cleaned his face.</p><p class="western">“No, not at all. Just distracted.”</p><p class="western">“So?”</p><p class="western">“Do you even have to ask? I thought twins were supposed to know everything about each other...”</p><p class="western">“I know ALMOST everything about you Georgie, and I know you don't want to start a feud with Malfoy!”</p><p class="western">“What if I do?”</p><p class="western">“What if you what?” Ron interrupted the conversation, as curious as a ginger cat. George rolled him eyes in annoyance, and Fred replied in his place,</p><p class="western">“Well, Georgie here, is going to ask Susan to the dance!” Ron widened his eyes and his features were overtaken by anger,</p><p class="western">“Are you BLOOMING MAD?!” he got nearer the twins so other people wouldn't hear the conversation, “George, get your head straight! Sure, she's a hot piece of ass, but she's a freaking LESTRANGE! For all we know, she's Bellatrix's daughter!!! For all, we know she's just like the Malfoy's! Dude, she's a Slytherin!!! The last thing she's missing to be a perfect You Know Who's follower is speaking <b>fucking</b> parseltongue and a Death Eater Tattoo!!!” Fred gestures to his brother to shut up, but he ignores him and keeps going, “Besides, you can't even be sure she's a good person! She could be using you, and a shit ton of other guys just because she's hot...” George bangs his fists on the table loudly, causing everyone on Gryfindor to come to a full silence, Susan notice's the lack of commotion on the red table and begins staring. Ron takes a step back, as George stares at him, angry, without blinking,</p><p class="western">“Ronald, you are very close to being punched in the face. Keep talking, and your Christmas present will be a new set of teeth!”</p><p class="western">“How am I at fault here??? You're the one who only thinks about himself! Have you thought about how this will affect us? Have you? You vouche for her, but no one else has met her! Have you thought about that?” Fred interrupts and pulls George away from Ron,</p><p class="western">“Actually, Ron, we've all met her, except you and Harry.”</p><p class="western">“I've met her! Always been friends with her, since the first year! Don't call my name into your family feud!” Harry protested as he cleared space, protecting his Waffles. George spoke, his face still angered,</p><p class="western">“You keep up with all that bitterness and suspicion, Ron, You're gonna end up alone.” The twin leaves as Fred follows and they make their way into the halls and George sighs frustrated. Fred chuckles,</p><p class="western">“You two have always been like this, never thought it would ever be about a girl!”</p><p class="western">“Shut up Fred!”</p><p class="western">“Oof, rude!”</p><p class="western">“Let's just get to class.” Fred looks baffled to his twin,</p><p class="western">“What? Are you sick???”</p><p class="western">“Susan's a good influence I guess!”</p><p class="western">“No, she's broken you!” Fred chuckles, soon George joins and they head to Potions Class.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Susan and Hermione sat in the far corner of the library while Ginny picked out plenty of books for them to research. A large pile of books is set on the table and the three start working,</p><p class="western">“So, let's start by finding a way for you to enter the person's mind without them knowing! That way you can investigate better and find out who he is!”</p><p class="western">“That's a great idea, Hermione! But it's going to be hard, I'm really invasive. Snape says it's because my mind is full of secrets!” Ginny and Hermione look at each other, suspicious, “I'm Joking!!!” the two girls sigh in relief as Susan giggles. “It's because I've trained my mind almost perfectly for Lllegimensy. Therefore it's very hard to get in my head” <b>Except if you're the Dark Lord...</b> “But, I haven't trained occlumensy as much, since it came naturally. I always heard peoples thoughts, so I've tried to keep them out, and not enter them.”</p><p class="western">“Makes sense, so that means you only need to train more! Ginny said excited she had found a simple solution,</p><p class="western">“yeah, but the only person who knows all this is Snape, and how do I explain that all of sudden I want to learn more about getting into minds?” <b>He might think I want to join the Dark Lord...</b></p><p class="western">“What if you train on us?” Hermione suggests with a smile, Susan shook her head,</p><p class="western">“No way! I never enter friends minds! It's not pleasant, and it's breaking your privacy! Besides, I'll end up discovering who's taking you to the Yule Ball!” she winked at them, as they both blushed.</p><p class="western">“Then let's see if the books have some suggestion!”</p><p class="western">The girls started reading the books in front of them. A few hours passed, Ginny had fallen asleep on a book, and Susan soon followed. Hermione banged a large book on the table, waking Ginny and startling Susan,</p><p class="western">“Merlin's beard... You almost killed me...”</p><p class="western">“And you woke me up...”</p><p class="western">“Save the winning for later! I've found something!!! Look! “He whom enters a mind might not but enter silently. To pass by unnoticed, he might not but be cleared of burden, if not, he shall be noticed.””</p><p class="western">“What in Merlin's name does that mean?” Ginny asked annoyed, Susan stared at Hermione, as if asking the same,</p><p class="western">“It means, for Susan to enter a mind unnoticed, she must have her own mind blank, or with no worries. If not, she will be noticed.”</p><p class="western">“But, if I'm noticed will he or she know who I am? Or just know that someone entered their mind?”</p><p class="western">“I don't know, but even if they don't know it's you, the moment they feel it, you will never be let in again, they'll shut their mind.”</p><p class="western">“Fuck...”</p><p class="western">“Why, do you have a lot pecking your brains?” Ginny asked jokingly, Susan chuckled,</p><p class="western">“I believe I have enough for them to notice me...”</p><p class="western">“You can always obliviate the memories that worry you so. And once we know who it is, we give the memories back!” Susan frowned and shook her head,</p><p class="western">“That's not an option...I can't do that...”</p><p class="western">“Why? Anything suspicious to hide miss Lestrange?” Ginny joked, which make the three girls laugh. <b>You wouldn't believe how much...</b> Susan thought to herself anxiously.</p><p class="western">Night fell as George and Fred sat on the common room couches. Ron approached George carefully and stopped once his brother noticed him, peeking over his book.</p><p class="western">“What do you want?”</p><p class="western">“To say I'm sorry. I was unfair to you... and to Susan.”</p><p class="western">“Apology accepted. Now you can go.”</p><p class="western">“No, wait. George, I know I'm a bit stupid sometimes, but today, it was because I worry, about you, and all of our friends...”</p><p class="western">George sat up, closed his book and looked at Ron, who now sat on the floor, near the fireplace,</p><p class="western">“Look, I understand your worry. But, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself.”</p><p class="western">“I know you are, but you're gonna end up hurt. She's Draco's Girl. Not George's. She's probably going with him to the ball. And, even if she goes with you, what happens when you really fall for her and she marries Draco?”</p><p class="western">“I'll worry about it when I need to.” Ron's features found themselves frustrated as Fred signed him to stop, and she sighed,</p><p class="western">“Fine, you've been warned.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">As night fell, Susan put on her pyjamas and laid in bed reading her book. Hours passed, her roommates slept when she heard the voice again, faintly. “Ah yes... The Dark Lord will be proud.” She got out of bed, and followed it, forgetting a coat and shoes. As she walked quietly thought the stone halls she felt her feet cold. The voice grew dim as she arrived at the gardens. As she stopped her eyes captured the moonlight shine over the flowers the garden fostered. She stepped on the wet, soft grass and stood in the middle of the garden, staring at its peace.</p><p class="western">A small drop of rain fell on her forehead, as she looked up she saw, millions of small raindrops make their way down. A smile grew on her face as the rain wet her white hair and soaked her pyjamas. Her laughter was heard as she let the rain fall on her face. Peace filled her mind as she remembered the rainy days beside her mother, knitting, and telling stories.</p><p class="western">As she let herself enjoy the moment she felt the same sharp pain in her mind as the last time. <b>It's the Dark Lord...</b></p><p class="western">Susan found herself standing in her old room, pictures hung all around, but the faces where all blurred, except hers. She felt relief as she knew then, He still didn't know who her family was. The same slender figure as last time appeared, it's grim grin appearing on its face,</p><p class="western">“Ah, Susan...” The girl didn't reply, as her features remained neutral, “I see my hex from our last meet didn't last long. How was it to be overpowered with fear?”</p><p class="western">“Not as bad as I'd expected.” the girl lied, as the Dark Lord slithered around her,</p><p class="western">“I see, A strong mind, indeed...” Susan found herself silent, in an attempt to control her emotions and concentrate on concealing her families faces. “I'm glad this time around you are far less brave... I have come to get your answer... so, what is it?” Susan blinked and suddenly they found themselves in the abandoned classroom she so adored to visit.</p><p class="western">“I....” The vision started to transform into sand, and so did the slender figure, his face filled with anger as he began to disappear, and familiar voice started to sound in her mind. <b>Is that McGonagall?</b></p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Minerva made her night round through the Castel, ready to go to bed. As she passed the last corridor she needed to inspect she saw it was raining, and there was a small figure standing in the rain <b>It's too late for these shenanigans!!! I bet it as Gryfindor! I adore these children, but Merlin, give me more patience, I beg you.</b> The teacher sighed and approached the end of the corridor,</p><p class="western">“Come on child! It's cold, and far too late for ye' to be out of bed!” there was no response, so she got closer, her robes becoming wet. As she drew closer, she noticed it was a girl, with long white hair, <b>Susan Lestrange... What is she doing out of bed? She is such a well-behaved girl. </b>Once she got near enough to the girl to see her face she noticed her eyes were rolled all the way up, leaving only white, and she shivered. McGonagall quickly dragged her to the corridor where it didn't rain, and laid the girl on the floor and yelled for Filch, who came running, Mrs Noris right behind him,</p><p class="western">“Filch! Call the Headmaster and Snape! NOW!!!” the man nodded frantically and left. The teacher put her hand on the girl's forehead and tried to enter her mind, this was clearly an episode of the mind, but she didn't manage to enter. <b>Blimey, that is a strong block... She needs Snape. Who would do this to such an innocent girl?</b></p><p class="western">“Dear, it's Professor McGonagall. Don't worry, Professor Snape is on his way!” she tried to calm the girl, in case she could hear her.</p><p class="western">A few long minutes pass and Dumbledore appears, followed by Snape and Filch.</p><p class="western">“We came as soon as we heard Minerva.” the headmaster said as he crouched beside her, examining the girl, Snape stared down at the girl and looked at Dumbledore,</p><p class="western">“It's the Dark Lord again.” With this McGonagall looked at the headmaster, baffled,</p><p class="western">“Albus? What? The Dark Lord??? What would he want with a girl?” The headmaster remained silent and passed his long finger above Susan's temple as if pulling an invisible thread and broke it. Susan's eyes closed and her body stopped trembling. Snape picked her up and they started heading down the long corridor, Minerva followed.</p><p class="western">As they arrived at the hospital wing, they sent Madam Pomfrey away and laid the girl down. She slept peacefully.</p><p class="western">“Will, somebody tell me what's going on?” McGonagall said, angry. “Between the Triwizard tournament and Harry, and now this?”</p><p class="western">“Never knew you cared about student's who aren't Gryffindor, Minerva.”</p><p class="western">“Only the good-hearted qualify to have my worry, which makes Susan Lestrange the only Slytherin I worry about, Severus.”</p><p class="western">“There, there. This is no time for petty squabbling. We must understand what is truly happening!” the headmaster said, making the two teachers stop their feud. A soft groan was heard and they turned to the soaked white-haired girl. She sat on the white bed, rubbing her temple,</p><p class="western">“Susan, how are you feeling?” Snape asked, a tinge of worry in his tone. The girl stood up weakly and smiled,</p><p class="western">“I'm okay! However, the Dark Lord contacted me again, pressing me to make a decision.”</p><p class="western">“A decision? About what?” Minerva asked,</p><p class="western">“I see, what did you say?” Snape continued, as Dumbledore waited anxiously for the reply,</p><p class="western">“Nothing, I wasn't able too, Professor McGonagall arrived and broke our link. Thank you for that, Professor.” the girl smiled towards the worried teacher, who nodded silently.</p><p class="western">“Have you reached a decision?” The headmaster asked, knowing the answer.</p><p class="western">“Yes. But I need Professors Snape help first.”</p><p class="western">“For?” Snape asked,</p><p class="western">“I am going to join the Dark Lord...”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hey! This is a really small chapter, I know, and I apologize! But I'm going to publish more tomorrow!!! &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“I am going to join the Dark Lord...” the girl said as she stared into her Professor's dark eyes, McGonagall tried to walk to the girl, but was stopped. Dumbledore didn't allow her to get closer, or say anything,</p><p class="western">“Why would you that?” Snape asked, disappointment in his voice, the girl smiled sweetly,</p><p class="western">“Following your footsteps. I'll be a spy for Dumbledore! Just like you were! And, if he ever comes back, he's going to try and fetch you again, this way, you won't be all alone!” Snape shook his head,</p><p class="western">“No, I can not ask this of you.”</p><p class="western">“You aren't. The Dark Lord is. I'll become a Death Eater. I'm nearly 16, old enough.”</p><p class="western">“She's a child!!! You can't let her just be a death eater! Albus, please!” Minerva pleaded with the silenced Headmaster.</p><p class="western">“What would you need my help for?” the dar haired professor asked,</p><p class="western">“I need you to obliviate my memories of where parents might be. I can't risk them being found.”</p><p class="western">“Susan, think of them, what will they think when they find out?”</p><p class="western">“I am doing it for them. If I keep our enemies close, I'll always be a step ahead, and besides, the decision has been made. No way to dissuade me, Professor, so please, do this one favour for me...” a tear fell from her eye, Snape looked at Dumbledore in hopes he would stop this, however, the simply nodded, giving his blessing for Susan's plan.</p><p class="western">Snape sighed and took out his wand, pointed at Susan, who closed her eyes and thought of her mother, as tears fell from her closed eyes, and the memory started to vanish as sadness filled its place, and she smiled quietly. A soft “Thank You” came from her lips as the last fragment of memory was taken by Snape.</p><p class="western">“I shall present you to the Dark Lord myself,” Snape said, as Susan opened her wide grey eyes and nodded. “This way, we will know what he's been plotting, and perhaps, stop it.” she nodded, as McGonagall and Dumbledore remained silent.</p><p class="western">“May we do that after the Yule Ball? I would like to spend a good night. After that, I'm the Dark Lord's.”</p><p class="western">“Of course, You will enjoy yourself as a child, at least one more memorable time!” Dumbledore said, and Snape nodded.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">It was morning and Susan sat at breakfast with Draco, she kept silent the whole meal. Draco thought it strange, but let it go easily as Luna left the Great Hall and he hurried to catch her before class. Susan stared at her filled breakfast plate and felt nauseous, the thought of taking orders from the Dark Lord made her sick to her stomach. But she had to do it, for her family and friends sake. Susan got up and left, leaving her plate full. And headed to the abandoned classroom, where she sat by the large window and stared out the window peacefully.</p><p class="western">A few hours passed and she sat in the same place as George entered the classroom and saw her sitting by the window,</p><p class="western">“You're already here. Good! I was looking for you...” His voice sounded nervous, Susan got up and stared at him,</p><p class="western">“Are you okay?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah! Of course! Always! Yes! Absolutely! Why do you ask?” Susan grinned at the nervous ginger,</p><p class="western">“That's a lot of affirmation... Something on your mind Weasley?”</p><p class="western">“What? No! Nay nay! Why you ask?”</p><p class="western">“Because you're behaving really weird, even for you.” she chuckled, George rubbed his sweaty hands together and smiled nervously,</p><p class="western">“Well, I mean, I do have something to ask, but its nothing important! I mean, its sort of significant, but nothing major! It's more like a request, but you can say no!”</p><p class="western">“Ask away, I'm all ears!” George sighed as an attempt to calm himself and he approached Susan, and softly grabbed her white hand,</p><p class="western">“Well, I want to ask you... Well, would you... Do you want to go to the Yule Ball? I mean, together. You and me.” Susan remained silent as a soft, sad smile appeared on her face, and her hand found its way to his warm cheek,</p><p class="western">“Oh George, you can´t imagine how much I would love too...” for a second George was filled with hope, but it was soon shattered, “But... I can't.”</p><p class="western">“Why? If you WANT to... why can't you?”</p><p class="western">“I told Draco I'd go with him...”</p><p class="western">“You don't even want to go with him! He can't find someone else! Come on, imagine how fun it would be! We'd spend the night dancing, engaging in stupid conversation, we'd have fun!”</p><p class="western">“I know we would! And, as I said, I wish I could! I really do! I'm so sorry George...”</p><p class="western">“I don't understand...”</p><p class="western">“I can't George! You have to respect that!”</p><p class="western">“Then don't lie to me! If you don't want to go with me, just say it! It's worse to lie and say you want to, but can't!”</p><p class="western">“I wouldn't lie to you! I'm not lying!”</p><p class="western">“I don't care what people will say! I'm not scared of Draco, or his Father! So, I don't see what the issue is!”</p><p class="western">“I've said what I had to say about this matter.”</p><p class="western">“So, that's it?”</p><p class="western">“I guess so.”</p><p class="western">George leaves the room angry and bangs the door, <b>Why did this feel like a goodbye?</b> She thought to herself, feeling her heartache. She sat back where she'd been before.</p><p class="western">As soon as George arrived at the common room Fred came to him, excited,</p><p class="western">“Soooooo? How did it go?”</p><p class="western">“She said no.” Fred frowned in suspicion,</p><p class="western">“Just like that? Just no?”</p><p class="western">“Not really, she said she'd love to go with me. BUT that she can't... Bunch of lies...”</p><p class="western">“You're so dense it hurts me to know we're twins...”</p><p class="western">“What's that supposed to mean?”</p><p class="western">“George Weasley! She admitted to YOUR face, that she wanted to go with you! That means she likes you!!!”</p><p class="western">“BUT she WON'T go with me!!! So, what good is that?”</p><p class="western">“This is a start! We always knew she was going with Draco! Even you knew! She's obligated to!!! So, why are you so surprised?”</p><p class="western">“ I just thought that there might've been a chance...”</p><p class="western">“There is! You might not be able to go with her, but maybe.... you can.....” Fred waited for George to finish his sentence, but his twin shrugged, confused, “Okay, we can't really be twins... Well, you can be with her AFTER the dance! The professors will be drunk, those who won't be will go early to bed! It's the perfect night to get some alone time with the girl!!! Make her a surprise!”</p><p class="western">“What for? In the end, she's going to end up with the Slytherin arse! Not me!”</p><p class="western">“Don't think like that! From what I've seen of her, she's not a quitter! So, don't let her quit on you!!! Give her a reason to fight!”</p><p class="western">“How is it, you give love advice to everyone, and end up alone, every time? Maybe your advice isn't that good, have you thought about that?”</p><p class="western">“Nah, my advice is a bomb! Amazing! I just don't follow it myself. I like the solo ride!” George chuckled and sat down, staring at the fireplace,</p><p class="western">“I don't know... I was sort of unfair to her... She might not want to ever talk to me again...”</p><p class="western">“I guarantee she will. But apologize. I think she likes you as much as you like her. Just try one more time. If you feel its a waste of time, after, then give up. And you'll just be friends.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah... I might do that.”</p><p class="western">“Good! You grew your balls back!” George laughs and throws a pillow at Fred, making them start a fight.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Ginny went to the abandoned classroom to leave a few books and found Susan leaving the empty classroom,</p><p class="western">“Hey, Susan!”</p><p class="western">“Hi, Ginny! How are you?”</p><p class="western">“Fine, just finished class, you?”</p><p class="western">“Bailed on all of them today, spent the day just doing research.” the white-haired girl lied</p><p class="western">“That's true loyalty to the cause! So, excited?”</p><p class="western">“For?”</p><p class="western">“The dance of course!!!”</p><p class="western">“Ah! Yes! I almost forgot!”</p><p class="western">“Do you have a dress already?” the girl asked, expecting a full detailed description of it. Susan smiled and took out a page that once had been from a muggle magazine and handed it to the ginger girl. She looked at it and her eyes lit up,</p><p class="western">“It's so pretty!!! You're gonna look amazing!”</p><p class="western">“Thanks! My aunt picked it up for! It arrived this morning! What about you?”</p><p class="western">“I'm wearing a dress my Mum made for me! It's quite nice actually! I like it a lot!”</p><p class="western">“Well, you'll look stunning! I'm sure! And whoever you're going with, is going to fall to the floor!” The two girls giggled, Ginny's features change slightly, and Susan knew what the girl wanted,</p><p class="western">“What's on your mind?”</p><p class="western">“A question...”</p><p class="western">“Ask it! I have nothing to hide from you!” she winked</p><p class="western">“So, since we are officially friends, might I ask what you think of the whole weird Malfoy idea, one of you... well, you know...”</p><p class="western">“Marrying Draco?” Ginny nodded, her face in disgust, teasing her, she smiled amused,</p><p class="western">“I think it ridiculous, and in all honesty, I don't plan on seeing it through. Once I leave Hogwarts, the Malfoy's won't see me ever again, at least if everything goes well.”</p><p class="western">“You're a sneaky little boggart aren't you?” she teased</p><p class="western">“I have my secrets!” she winked at her and they both smiled.</p><p class="western">“So, you HAVE secrets from me!” Ginny teased. The girl had turned Susan's day into a less depressing one. She's given her exactly what she needed. Time passed, and both girls headed back to their own common room's.</p><p class="western">
  <b>A day closer, three more days... </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>